


Constellations (every story has an end)

by dannyphantomyeetme



Series: #thesquad UFS [16]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyphantomyeetme/pseuds/dannyphantomyeetme
Summary: “I don’t think we can do this anymore.”
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Wesley Weston
Series: #thesquad UFS [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686805
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Constellations (every story has an end)

Danny’s alarm clock shines red in the dark bedroom. To his sensitive eyes, it’s like there’s a light on, but he got used to that long ago.

It’s 3:21 am.

He can’t sleep and despite Wes’s pretense otherwise, Danny knows he’s awake too.

Wes shifts, turns his back on him, and sighs. Danny wants to turn over and wrap his arms around him, but he doesn’t.

“I don’t think we can do this anymore.”

-

The night sky is bright with stars, despite the absence of the moon.

It’s summer. They’re out in the woods. The sky above them is bright with stars, no moon in sight.

The fire is dying.

“See that one?” Danny asks, pointing upwards. They’re lying next to each other in the grass, close to each other so Wes can see exactly where Danny wants him to look. “The one that kind of looks like a heart. See?” He traces his finger from star to star, making the shape of a heart in the sky. “Let’s make it a new constellation. We can name it after us.”

“What would we name it?” Wes asks, sounding amused. “Danley? Wessy?”

Danny snorts. It’s not an attractive sound, but he doesn’t worry about seeming attractive to Wes. He never has. Wes still seems to be pretty into him for some reason, so he doesn’t think he needs to start worrying about laughing weird now.

“I’m serious!” Wes says. “You can’t turn our names into one. How will we ever name our constellation?”

“We’ll just call it ‘Wesley Leslie’,” Danny says, smiling. “I don’t mind.”

“Ew. No.” Wes shudders. Danny wonders if he’s cold. Should he get up and stoke the fire? “How about Cryptid ship?”

“What?”

“You know. I love cryptids, you’re a cryptid, and people on Tumblr ship us. Plus, there are spaceships in the sky.”

Danny groans. Did Wes have to bring up Tumblr?

“No? It does sound a little weird, I guess,” Wes says thoughtfully. “You can fly! Unidentified flying ship? I like that! I’m going to post that on Tumblr as our ship name.”

“Wes, stop!” Danny says with a laugh, rolling over to hide his face against Wes’s chest. Wes’s skin feels warm.

Wes wraps an arm around Danny’s shoulders.

“Is it the name you take issue with?” he asks, semi-offended. “I think it sounds cool!”

“It’s a great name for a constellation,” Danny says, though it’s not. It doesn’t sound like a constellation at all but Danny would go along with anything Wes came up with. “But you need to stop reminding me people ship you and Phantom on Tumblr.”

“Jealous?” Wes asks. Danny tilts his head up so he can catch Wes’s amused expression. “ _You’re_ Phantom, dorkus.”

“Really? I wasn’t aware,” Danny deadpans.

“Unidentified flying ship,” Wes decides. “Gonna post that the minute we get home.”

“You ass.”

“You still made up a constellation for us. You like me.”

“I love you,” Danny corrects. “A whole lot.”

Wes’s arm around him gets a little tighter. When he speaks again, he sounds a whole lot more serious than he usually does.

“Always?” he asks.

“Always,” Danny confirms.

“Even in eighty years when I’m old and grey and you’re still hot?”

Wes hasn’t often needed reassurance about this topic. He’s usually the one constantly making sure Danny feels okay about his immortality.

Danny sits up, staring into Wes’s eyes so Wes can see he means what he says.

“Even when you’re old. Even after you die and start haunting me, and even if you don’t haunt me at all.”

“I will,” Wes says. “I’m going to become a ghost and annoy you forever. I’m always by your side.”

Danny sighs, but he’s not willing to have this conversation again.

“And I’ll still love you then,” he says instead.

-

Wes gets dressed in the dark.

“I should walk you home,” Danny says. “You shouldn’t walk home alone in the middle of the night.”

“I’ll be fine,” Wes says flatly.

“But-”

“Danny,” Wes says firmly.

Danny takes a deep breath.

Wes turns to him. He’s tall and lanky and a little awkward-looking but Danny’s always found him beautiful. In the dark, his freckles are like an afterthought on his pale skin, and his eyes shine.

Looking at him hurts now.

“Look,” Wes says. “I don’t-” He pauses and seems to reconsider his words. “Let’s not talk for a while.”

“Yeah, no, that’s cool.”

“Just because… I mean. It’ll hurt too much.”

“Okay, Wesley Le- Wes.”

They stare at each other for a long moment. Less than one foot has never felt like so much space.

“Maybe after some time has passed we can be friends,” Wes says, though he makes it sound like a question.

Danny doesn’t want to be Wes’s friend. He wants to reach out and pull Wes to him, to hold him until everything’s alright again, to say all the things he hasn’t said lately, like “I love you” and “You mean everything to me” and “Maybe if we just try to work on it, if we stop investing all our energy in fighting for each other and fight for _us_ instead…”

But he says nothing.

“Right, yeah,” Wes says. He looks somewhat defeated. “Maybe that’s a stupid idea.”

Danny looks away.

“I’m sorry,” Wes says.

Danny doesn’t answer. He hears his bedroom door open and close, and he doesn’t look up to see his empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> You know how sometimes actors leave a TV show and a ship dies because of it? This is basically the RP -equivalent of that. If anyone else ever picks up the Wes character and they happen to ship UFS, who knows what might happen, but for now they're finished.
> 
> Please don't be too sad. Danny and Wes were each other's first loves. They will find their happiness somehow.


End file.
